You Never Know
by XxSpN.JeremyxX
Summary: Takes place during early season 9. Castiel is human and can't seem to handle his emotions which are rising. Dean isn't sure what to think after discovering the fallen angel was falling for him. He thought it was a joke.. But now its clear that it wasn't a lie. Will Dean discover hidden emotions he didn't know he had?


Castiel was listening to a conversation between Sam and Dean. He was standing in the hallway, which wasn't visible from the living room. They seemed to be arguing about torturing Crowley. Apparently they didn't want to do it themselves, and didn't trust Kevin enough not to kill him. His name arose as he was about to leave it.

"What about Cas?" he heard Sam's voice.

Dean distinctly snorted. "He would probably want to kill the dudes ass too."

"So?"

"He's a psychopath in a trench coat, Sam. He wouldn't know when to stop."

"But he's-"

"Human? He might be, but that doesn't mean he has feelings, much less self control," Dean said sharply.

Castiel couldn't help but frown. So thats what Dean really thought of him. The cold, emotionless angel who killed because he could. He swallowed dryly, listening to the bitter silence between them. Until Sam finally spoke. "..He takes orders."

"True, and that way Crowley can't get to him."

Another pause. "Hey Cas!"

Castiel hesitated before walking down the long hall to the room, as if he hadn't heard them. "Yes, Dean?"

"We need you to torture Crowley while we go get something for a case."

He nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe an hour," Dean shrugged. "Can you do that?"

"Are you implying I'm not capable?" Castiel asked sharply, gaze locked on the hunter.

Dean stared back for a moment. "Alright then, let's go Sammy," he said, turning away.

He caught them exchanging glances before they left. He sighed, heading towards the dungeon. He had no intentions of killing the demon. He didn't even know why he was supposed to torture him.

Crowley was waiting for him with a smirk. "Where's moose?"

Castiel shot him a glare. "Out," he replied sharply, closing the doors behind him.

"Ah. So I'm stuck with the Winchesters boytoy. Fun," the demon smirked, looking up at him.

His jaw clenched but he stayed silent, slipping out of his trench coat.

Crowley arched a brow. "Putting on a show for me Cassy?"

Castiel snorted. "No," he growled. He threw off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. "I'm here to torture you, obviously."

"Right," he chuckled. He leaned back, the chain clanking loudly. "I should've known you would be doing their dirty work." Castiel walked to the array of weapons and mechanisms. He picked out an angel blade, soaking it in holy water before approaching him.

"So this is what they put you up to? I would have thought you would be going on dates," Crowley teased with a smirk.

"I don't have time to socialize," he growled, running the tip of the blade over his jaw. He saw the demon wince as the skin sizzled and smoked from the holy water.

"Is that so?"he scowled slightly, tilting his head away from the blade.

Castiel glared at him. "It doesn't matter," he ordered roughly, grazing his cheek. Blood oozed out, covering the tip of the blade.

"Sure.. Don't like talking about your little.. Crush?"Crowley observes him closely and smirked.

He stiffened slightly, eyes narrowing as he watched him. "..A crush?" he asked, confused.

Crowley gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes. You like Dean."

Castiel snorted. "I have no affection for Dean, or Sam."

"Your actions say differently-" Crowley growled in pain as he sliced his neck. "Ow!"

"My actions?" he arched a brow.

"Yes," he hissed. "It's obvious you have feelings for him."

"..Shut up," he muttered.

His smirk returned. "Why? I think our little chat could be quite therapeutic," he snickered.

"If I did like Dean I would have told him. But I don't," he growled, leaning slightly to face him. Somewhere in his mind he knew that was a lie. He just hoped the demon didn't know it.

It was clear God wasn't on his side. Crowley leaned more until their noses almost brushed. He could smell blood on his breath, and wrinkled his nose slightly. "Are you sure? If I didn't know better i'd say I hit a pressure point."

Even though it was obvious the demon was just trying to get an answer out of him, he was having a hard time resisting. "..I didn't tell him," he growled.

He could see his eyes boring into his own like daggers. "So your not denying the fact you having feelings for him?"

The angel remained silent, glancing away.

"Hm.. Interesting," he smirked and leaned back. "I bet you want him all over you."

"I don't want anything from Dean," he muttered, pulled back.

"I suppose its for good reason, considering he'd rather have my pet then the angel who betrayed him."

Castiel hadn't heard Sam and Dean return, or the approaching footsteps. He dropped the blade, jaw clenched. He quickly turned, walking out. He didn't notice the wet feeling in his eyes as he roughly shoved past Dean. "I'm done," he growled. Emotions he'd never felt had stirred up inside him.

He felt a hand grab his wrist tightly. "Cas what's wrong?" Dean demanded.

Cas tried to pull away. "It doesn't matter," he growled.

Dean kept a firm hold on him, pulling him closer. "Cas are you.. Crying?" There was concern edged in his voice.

He turned his head away from him. "..I'm fine," he muttered.

There was a pause as he felt Deans gaze scan over him. "..What the hell did that bastard say to you?"

"..Nothing," he snapped, glaring up at him. He could feel hot tears fall down his cheeks, jaw clenched.

Deans grip on his wrist only tightened. "What did he say?" he repeated.

"What does it matter," he growled, reaching up to wipe away a the tears from his cheeks. "Just leave me alone, Dean."

There was another pause in which Dean grimaced. "You heard me talking to Sam, didn't you?" he asked.

Castiel remained silent, not bothering to struggle out of his grip.

"..Cas?"

He turned his gaze towards the door of the dungeon. It was still open. He could just feel Crowley smirking.

"I didn't think he would get to you," he muttered. "He must have said something deep to get you of all people.."

"..I don't want to talk about it. I'm leaving," he growled.

"Hey! You can't just leave me like this! I need you, Cas," Dean frowned, watching him.

Cas pulled away roughly, escaping his grip. "Your perfectly fine on your own. You don't need me," he said sharply before disappearing down the hall.

Dean was now outraged, turning to the dungeon. Cas even as a human was normally the same except for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Crowley must have hit something he missed. He stormed into the dungeon to find the demon smirking.

"Crying? Well that's.. Human," he chuckled.

Dean growled, picking up the blade and held it up to his neck. "What the hell did you say to him?" he snarled.

Crowley whistled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Dean glared. He was seriously fed up with the guys bullshit. "Tell me."

He sighed. "Dean.. I've been over this."

"Over what?"

"Cassy wasn't supposed to have feelings. And your the reason why he does."

Dean snorted. "Don't lie to me you dick."

"I'm not," he smirked. "Speaking of dicks, he wants yours."

Dean arched a brow. "Really?"

"Its true."

He scowled. "What did you say to him about me?"

"That you would rather take one of my demons then him," he shrugged.

"You know, it's one thing to stick your nose in other peoples shit, but it's another thing to get involved," he sliced his neck, breathing heavily.

"But it's true, you don't even want to touch him, he disgusts you," he smirked, covering a wince.

"I'm not all sex," he snorted. "I don't give a rats ass what you say to me about him, but he's new to this whole emotional chick flick life so watch your dickhole," he growled before leaving.

"which one?" he heard the demon cackle behind him as he slammed the door shut.

He huffed, going into the living room to find Sam sitting by a distraught looking Cas. He walked over, frowning. "You know what he said isn't true.."

The ex-angel just glared at the table.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on Cas.. I didn't think any of them were serious."

"I find that hard to believe when it was," he used quotation marks with his fingers, "Obvious." Dean sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We are talking about this later. For the time being, go get some rest. You'll need it." Not having the strength to argue, Castiel went to Sams room to get his much needed sleep. 


End file.
